super_smash_brothers_life_itselffandomcom-20200213-history
Arle Doppelgangers
This page is to Detail every Miscellaneous Arle Doppel that appears on Li, That were created by the Mirror Maze that spawned Warle, and appears in Madou Monogatari. Most Arle's resemble Arle point for point,and there seems to be a neigh infinite number of them, asmost act as NPC's under Warle's Leadership, though some are noted to wander on there own. Arle Doppel's all resemble a Standard look, though some particularly accessorize or even have physical differences. All Arle Doppels are based on certain personality traits of Arle's, Even the most minor trait she experienced once, can appear as a Arle Doppel who opitimizes that personality trait, until its there main characteristic. Most Doppels also follow a naming Convention of combining one word with 'Arle', Such as Wah (Bad in Japanese) with Arle, making Warle, or Failure With Arle to make Farle, Ditzy with Arle to make Darle, Mallable with Arle to make Marle, Etc. Etc. List of Arle Doppel's * Warle-''' Warle is the most perfect, and well made of the Doppels, Though she has a major flaw in how she is characterized by a lack of morality, and desire to hurt Arle. She is made by being just like Arle, But Bad. Played by PolarStarQuote * '''Farle - Farle is characterized as being a, well, Failure Arle, who simply suffers from Chaotically uncontrollable magic. Played by CoolShaymin * Marle- Marle is a Mallable Arle, who's power of changing size is her most main trait. Played by HeiroftheMonado * Darle - Warle's Right Hand Woman, Darle is based on the few moments where Arle suffers a brain fart, or occasionally just has a bit of intillect issues, Resulting in Darle being dumb as a sack of rocks.Combines Ditzy with Arle. * Waffle - Waffle is based on one time when Arle had a really enjoyable breakfast. Waffle is entirely devoted to breakfast, loves cooking it, eating it, and often serves it to all the doppels, while wearing an apron and weilding a Waffle Iron. Supposedly has a whole list of spells, such as Maple Storm, Hash Brown, Sunny Side Up, Scramble, Doughnut Cutie, Bacoeen, Hidingdingdingoon, and other such breakfast themed magics. Combines Waffle with Arle. * Earle '''- Earl is considered more of a failure than Farle, as Earle rejects all magic and powers, instead opting to weild guns, have a leather jacket and a 'Nothin' Personnel Kid' Attitude. Supposedly she left the whole clan of Arle Doppels to go on her own,in the Li Wastes, Thus resulting in her supposed death, or Unexistence. Combined Edge with Arle. * '''Narle/Radle - Two names for the same Arle, Narle/Radle is based on Arle's desire to look cool infront of her friends, thus creating a Arle that tries too hard to be cool. She Skate boards, Listens to rock music, Air guitars, Wears tie dye, and Stays in school. Combines Gnarly and Rad with Arle. * Carle '- Arle, But as a Male. Considered a failure as well, And was sadly eaten by Centipede. Combines Carl with Arle. * '''Snazle '- Based on the time Arle enjoyed a really good nap, Snazle prefers to sleep over literally everything else. She casts Hiidon on herself constantly, and its hard to get her to do anything. Was eaten by Centipede as well. Combines Snooze with Arle. * '''Rawrle - Based on Arle's enjoyment of Dragons and Dino's, Rawrle is literally Arle, But she thinks she's a Dinosaur, Or Dragon, and tries to Roar, Fly, Bite, Gnaw, Eat and Wrassle at people she finds. Wears a Knitted lizard tail. Combines Rawr with Arle. * Parle - Based on Arle's physical strength, Parle is Arle, But muscular, and strong! Foregoes all Magical power just for sheer physical strength. Combines Punch with Arle. * Tarle - Based on Arle's desire to be taller, Tarle is just a Arle Doppel, but standing at 6'4 in height, being well and tall over all of them. Combines Tall with Arle * Plarle - Based on Arle's love for plants, Plarle is a Dryadic Arle, who wears flower crowns, loves trees, and is strictly vegan. Often wears clothes made of plant fiber, and refuses to cast magic that would harm the enviroment. Combines Plant and Arle. * Yarle - Based on any time Arle yelled at someone, Yarle is a Arle Doppel who simply CAN NOT STOP YELLING NO MATTER WHAT. Has been told to keep quiet by Warle, unless she must speak. Combines Yell and Arle * Barle - Based on Arle's enjoyment of Sake, And a opposite to her hate of alcoholic beverages, Barle is a Arle Doppel who drinks constantly, and is almost always only in for something for booze. A Supposed regular of Rave Toad's Bar. Combines Bar and Arle. * Zarle - Based on any thought that she was 'Last' Arle has ever had, Zarle shows up late to everything she is invited to, by sheer bad luck. Combines the letter Z with Arle. * Partle - Any time Arle has enjoyed a gathering, Partle was made with a desire to Party, being a total socialite, Dance freak and lover of coversation. Combines Party and Arle. * Ya'rlle - Ya'rlle was made when Arle stumbled on her accent once. Ya'rlle was created to be a 'Soulthern Belle' Arle, As well as a Country Bumpkin with a thick accent, Desire for Analogies, and love of Wild West Fashion, wearing Bloomers and sunhats constantly, and enjoying the finer things in life any country girl would. Combines the term 'Ya'll' with Arle.